Wireless applications are becoming even more prevalent with the growing utilization of untethered computers, wireless telephones, and other wireless devices. However, in order to effectively support wireless applications, a RF signal is typically transmitted or received between wireless devices through a radio antenna. Radio antennas are typically bulky and incur a cost that may adversely increase the price of a wireless device. A “rubber ducky” antenna is an example of a radio antenna that is popularly used in wireless applications. A “rubber ducky” antenna is often constructed by wrapping wire around a core insulator and covered by protective material. Consequently, a “rubber ducky” antenna is often bulky, obstructive, and costly. Moreover, the electrical characteristics of a “rubber ducky” antenna may be insufficient. For example, the operating frequency bandwidth tends to be narrow, while many wireless applications may require broadband operation. Additionally signal loss due to the proximity of a user's hand may be excessive.
The approaches of the prior art, as described heretofore, provide antenna assemblies having construction attributes, electrical characteristics and associated costs that are often lacking for wireless applications. Thus, there is a real need in the market place to provide a radio antenna, e.g., a helical antenna, that is low cost, small, easy to assemble, and broadband with low sensitivity to hand proximity.